The Time Travelling Killer
by moipsych
Summary: Story contains spoilers for seasons 1-4. After Abigail and Shawn break up, Shawn is so emotionally affected that he decides that it's time for some change. But when a killer emerges using clues from past cases, the crew tries to change his mind. On top of that, he has to deal with his complicated love life. How will he juggle it all? Rated T because of the serial killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm new to publishing on FanFiction so please forgive me if there are any inconveniences. I've read many examples of Psych fanfics so I'm hoping they have rubbed off on me. I would really appreciate it if you would review. Constructive criticism is encouraged! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Psych. I do not own Shules. I do not own anything besides the story that I have created. I_do_own a James Roday and Dulé Hill bobble head set, but that is neither here nor there.**

**WARNING: THIS FIC TAKES CONTAINS SPOILERS ON THE EPISODE_MR. YIN PRESENTS_.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Detective Juliet O'Hara sat at her desk, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. She stared at the case files on her desk but her brain did not register the information before her. Instead, her mind was wandering; thinking about the events of the past few days. Her heart rate quickened and her eyes clouded over. She couldn't go a few minutes without thinking of the time she spent as Yin's captive. Juliet suddenly could feel the cold breeze biting at her skin as she was strapped against the Santa Barbara clock tower railing. She shuddered as the memory caused a storm within her. The detective scrambled from her work area to the front entrance of the Santa Barbara Police Department. Just as she was about to open the door, readying her lungs for the intake of fresh air, she was jostled by the incoming visitor.

"Sorry detective," the man mumbled as he pushed past her. Juliet nodded and was about to leave when she stopped. She whirled around because that voice was one that she was used to hearing every day. She realized that she hadn't immediately recognized it because its usual jovial tone was absent. He had only gotten a few feet away from the door when she called out to him.

"Shawn?" she asked tentatively.

The person she had deemed a stranger at first glance slowly turned around and looked at her. Juliet was shocked to see that it was indeed Shawn Spencer, the SBPD's psychic consultant and her close friend. His overall features were the same, but his eyes were tired and were missing their usual joking glint. Shawn always took pride in his hair, but this time it looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. She took a few steps forward so that they were right in front of each other.

"Oh, hey Jules. I, uhm, didn't see you there," he said without making eye contact.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked with concern.

He hesitated before he responded as if he were contemplating over whether or not to tell her the full truth. It seemed as though he had settled for a vague response instead when he replied, "Nothing. Everything's fine. The Chief called me in for another case so I'm here to find out the situation."

She didn't believe him for a second. "No, I mean, you look like you barely slept last night. Where's Abigail? I'm surprised you didn't bring her with you."

Right when she mentioned Abigail's name, Shawn looked off into the distance. His eyes took on a faraway look. They refocused after several seconds, but when he looked at Juliet it was like he didn't recognize her. "Abigail's busy," he said shortly. With that, he turned and walked toward the Chief's office.

_I don't have to be a psychic to realize what just happened,_ Juliet thought to herself. She walked over to her desk once again, completely forgetting her past nightmares. It was imperative that she confirmed her suspicions behind Shawn's demeanor before she could do anything. Juliet dug out her cell phone from her purse and dialed Burton Guster's number, Shawn's lifelong best friend.

"Burton Guster," Gus answered.

"Gus, what's going on between Abigail and Shawn? Did they get into a fight or…?" she didn't have to finish her question because she was sure Gus knew what she was implying.

"Abigail broke up with Shawn a few weeks ago. The exact day would be the day he saved her from Yin. She told him that she couldn't deal with this life. Shawn's been a wreck ever since. I think he's considering…," he stopped suddenly.

"What? What is he considering?" Juliet asked. The concern was evident in her voice.

"I think he might quit the psychic detective business and leave Santa Barbara. Since Abigail broke up with him because of this kind of life he was leading, he figured that it was time to change. I've stopped him from doing anything for now, but I don't think I've thoroughly convinced him. He's at the Psych office right now so maybe you can call him and reason with him."

Juliet was confused. "Where did you say he was?"

"I said he's at the Psych office. Why?" Gus asked.

"He's not at Psych. I saw him walk into the Chief's office like, two minutes ago," she said. Juliet glanced at the room. The inside was concealed by the drawn shades. The real reason Shawn was there began to dawn on her. She started making her way toward the closed doors.

"What? Juliet, you have to stop him. I know he'll listen to you if you can get to him in time," Gus pleaded.

"I'll try, Gus," she said as she hung up. She pushed open the doors and surveyed the room worriedly. Chief Vick was at her desk, a shocked look on her face. Shawn was sitting in one of the chairs right in front of the desk. He turned just as Juliet walked in and his expression was unreadable. Just as Juliet was about to open her mouth, Chief Vick shook her head.

Shawn looked down at his feet and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Jules."

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**End Note: How will the SBPD cope with the loss of a valuable consultant? Is it really too late to change Shawn's mind? Why in the world is the story called 'The Time Travelling Killer' if Shawn's gone? Your questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned! I'll try to update as soon as I learn how to work everything so in the mean time, review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was planning on updating next week…but I felt bad so here I am again! Please review guys, it kind of helps my thought process. If you have any recommendations for future events, please comment them! I'm open to new ideas. Well, enjoy this new chappie! (:**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Psych or anything related to it. I only own this story that will build up in suspense very soon. **

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

"I'll try, Gus," she said as she hung up. She pushed open the doors and surveyed the room worriedly. Chief Vick was at her desk, a shocked look on her face. Shawn was sitting in one of the chairs right in front of the desk. He turned just as Juliet walked in and his expression was unreadable. Just as Juliet was about to open her mouth, Chief Vick shook her head.

Shawn looked down at his feet and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Jules."

"Shawn…what's going on?" Juliet looked from Shawn to Chief Vick then back to Shawn again. Although Gus had forewarned her on the situation, she hadn't been prepared. She had hoped that Shawn really was just discussing a case. The mere idea of Shawn resigning had never crossed her mind before that moment. Juliet tried to mask her emotions, but she was almost positive that he was reading her like she was an open book.

He lifted a finger to his right temple and said, "I sense that you already know, Jules. Gus had called you?" Juliet saw that he was desperately trying to cover up his sadness by lightening up the mood. Typical Shawn.

"That's right," she said with awe.

"Am I ever wrong?" he said with a ghost of a smile. He rose from his seat and nodded at the Chief. He trudged out of the office. Before he walked out, he glanced at Juliet. His look made her catch her breath and she watched as he left. Once he was out of sight she turned back to the Chief who was still shaking her head.

"What just happened?" Juliet asked.

"Mr. Spencer came in and told me that he was leaving Santa Barbara. He explained to me that Psych would no longer be of service to the Santa Barbara Police Department. I just…I don't understand…," The Chief took her head in her hands.

Juliet realized she would get better information if she asked Shawn so she rushed out as fast as humanely possible and raced to catch up with him. He was getting himself situated on his motorcycle when she stopped him.

"Jules!" Shawn exclaimed when he saw her.

"Shawn, what do you think you're doing? You can't just leave because of something one girl said! What do we do when we're stumped? Who are we going to call? Forget that, think of the people you are going to leave behind! What's going to happen to Gus? He'll forget to have some fun in his life. Your dad! The chances of you two ever reconnecting would be over!" Juliet screamed at him. As she went off in a rant, he took off his motorcycle helmet so that he could examine her properly. His penetrating stare caused her to finish before she could even go on about the rest of the people that obviously cared about him.

"What about you?" he asked innocently.

Juliet had expected something else so she hesitated before asking, "What?"

"You just talked about the SBPD, and Gus, and my Dad. What about you?" Shawn gazed at her with his warm, hazel eyes.

"Of course I would miss you too, Shawn!" she said exasperated.

He shook his head as if he had been hoping for more. He then replied, "Abigail won't miss me." Juliet's heart tore as he spoke. She longed to reach out and envelop his hands between hers. Her heart had always called out to him, but the timing was never right.

When Gus told her that Abigail had broken up with Shawn, a part of her had been happy. She thought that now was her chance to finally admit her true feelings to Shawn. Abigail was finally out of the picture. But now, as she stood before the man that she loved, she couldn't bring herself to say it to him. In just a matter of weeks, it was as though he had aged twenty years. His shattered heart made her feel guilty for the victorious emotions that had been brewing inside of her several minutes ago.

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she shook her head. "You don't know that," she said finally. _But, you do know that _I_ will miss you, _Juliet thought.

Shawn raised his eyebrows and then commenced his psychic stance. "Yes, I do. I'm a psychic, remember? If she thinks that this is too dangerous, then what do the others think? I'll never find the girl of my dreams if I waste my time searching for serial killers!"

"What's wrong with you?" Juliet spat at him, "You're not acting like yourself. What happened to the guy that always had a sarcastic comment to whatever Lassiter said and a sense of humor?"

"I'm sorry if this side of me isn't as impressive. I'm sorry if you can't handle me when I'm at my weakest," he said without raising his voice. His voice was emotionless and it made Juliet yearn for the days before Yin.

"What are you talking about? Shawn, listen to you. This isn't how you normally speak," she said angriliy.

"You don't understand," he said with finality. Juliet backed away as he sped off to start a new life…without her.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Weeks went by and no one heard from Shawn. Gus began living in the Psych office, hoping his best friend would return to try and sneak a pineapple. Henry Spencer had hoped that Shawn was not serious about the idea of leaving Santa Barbara, but after he searched every Red Robin and found no clue of his son, he eventually gave up. Juliet constantly tried forgetting about him, but her thoughts would always drift to her last conversation with him. She couldn't believe that she had spoken angrily with him when she had already known that he would be leaving. If she had tried a reasoning tone or at least a gentle voice, he may have thought the whole thing over again.

The whole police department was eerily quiet. The senior officers found the silence peaceful and an opportunity to get more work done. The younger ones, however, found that without Shawn, the joy of coming to work every day had lessened. His comical ways of solving a case had entertained everyone and motivated them to do their best on their own work. Without him around, things had gone from exciting to monotonous.

It was on one of these monotonous days that Gus walked into the police department. Juliet saw him enter and immediately got up from her seat, hoping he had news about Shawn. Gus saw her reaction and shook his head. Juliet's disappointment was clearly etched on her face as she walked up to him. Although she knew that he had no information, she was still curious about why he was there.

"Gus, what are you doing here? Psych's no longer one of our consultants," Juliet said.

"The Chief called me in saying that it was urgent and I had to come over right away," he explained.

Juliet scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Why would she need _you_?"

Just then, Chief Vick walked out of her office. "O'Hara, Lassiter, and Guster. Conference room," she said with authority in her voice. After she announced for them to enter, she went straight to the room without waiting for them to respond. The three adults glanced at each other, unaware of what they were about to learn.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

"We have a new serial killer in our hands. He likes to call himself The Time Traveler. Here's the information you need," Chief Vick threw the papers onto the table in disgust.

Juliet quickly sat down and skimmed all the paperwork and pictures. The information she gathered was that The Time Traveler had committed four homicides that week, leaving four distinct clues behind. The first victim was a Caucasian, middle-aged man named Bernie McIntyre. The clue left for Bernie was brochures for the next local spelling bee scattered around his body. The next victim was a young, African woman who had just arrived from her native country yesterday. Her clue was the airplane tickets sticking out of her bag. Although she had booked a one-way ticket for the United States, she had tickets to go to Vancouver. The third victim was another woman, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her clue was the picture of someone that looked almost identical to her. The picture was confirmed to be of her twin sister. Finally, the last victim was a male, Spanish soup-opera actor. He was identified as Alejandro Rodriguez, but had the name 'Chad' sewed on his jacket. A staple gun was also found near him.

"What is all this? It doesn't make sense…," Juliet said quietly.

"Hold on. Chief, what is Guster doing here?" Head Detective Carlton Lassiter asked. He stared at Gus maliciously, like he was ready to pull out his gun. Gus was used to these looks so he just moved several inches away from him and stared back.

"Yes, that reminds me. Mr. Guster, do you have any idea where we can find Mr. Spencer?" she asked politely. Juliet looked up suddenly, because she knew the sudden importance to find Shawn immediately.

"I haven't heard from him since he left, Chief. Why?" Gus asked, confused.

Carlton seemed to understand what was going on to because he shuffled through the case information again, but his search seemed more intense. Juliet sighed and closed her eyes. _This was not happening._

"Don't you see Mr. Guster? These clues all lead to past cases. These cases are just some of the ones that Psych was called in for a consultation. We need Shawn to get some vibrations on where this is leading, because that's all I know," Chief Vick answered. She threw herself into the nearest chair and put her head down. No one was prepared for another serial killer. No one was prepared without Shawn.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**End Note: Don't worry, if you're confused about the Time Traveler's methods, it will be explained in the next chapter. But what are they going to do if Shawn's away? And if they do find Shawn, will he agree to help or will his broken heart get in the way? Stay tuned for more! Oh and pleasepleaseplease review guys. If you review, then I can update faster. THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just in case you're new like me and didn't know; if you follow this story, you get an alert when it's updated. You can even follow me and you'll get an alert when I post a new story! I appreciate it when my readers favourite my work, too. It encourages me! On PsychFic, someone reviewed telling me that they found my 'flashback' technique interesting, but it confused them a little. What I did was take a little bit of the first chapter and add it to the beginning of the second. I didn't do it this time to avoid any confusing. So read and review. Tell me what you liked, what you disliked, and if you have any ideas for the future chapters! Enjoy Chapter Three of The Time Traveling Killer. (:**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

"There's got to be more information, Karen!" Carlton said. He received a glare from the Chief and quickly corrected himself, "I-I mean Chief."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "That's it. I don't know the connection between the cases. This one, the Hispanic actor, is clearly from the Spanish soap opera case from a few months ago. I don't know what that has to do with the man that's a link to the Spelling Bee case from 3 years ago."

"And you think Spencer will have a 'vision' about it all?" Carlton mocked.

"Well, Shawn does have a gift. I'm sure if he was able to solve on the other cases, this one will be even easier," Juliet said confidently.

"But we don't know where Shawn went," Gus said.

Juliet suddenly realized what had to happen. She glanced at her partner, and realized he had come to the same conclusion as well.

"We have to solve this one on our own," Juliet admitted sadly. The whole group stared at the open air for several moments. Nothing was said as the truth sunk in. The silence was unbearably loud and Juliet cleared her throat, calling everyone back to the present moment. Once she knew she had everyone's attention she began speaking.

"I'm sure most of you are afraid that we won't be able to accomplish the task ahead of us," Juliet began.

"We'll be fine without Spencer, folks," Lassiter cut in.

Juliet glared at him and continued, "Let's await the next clue and hope that another life isn't taken along the way." Just as she finished speaking, her cell phone rang. A sense of hope swelled inside of her and she hurriedly dug into her purse to answer the call. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was Shawn on the other end of the call. He was going to come back.

"Shawn?" Juliet answered, smiling.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but this is not your precious psychic. My name is the Time Traveller. I already know your name…Juliet," a deep, gravelly voice responded.

Juliet gasped slightly and her eyes widened in fear. She covered the mouthpiece with one handed and frantically mouthed the words, the killer. The Chief helped her hook it up to the speakerphone and the whole crew leaned in to catch every word spoken by the mystery man.

"What do you want from us?" Juliet asked sternly. She easily masked her fright and launched herself into her detective mode. She clenched her hands in fists to contain her emotions. Although he couldn't see her, she glared at him. Carlton noticed her posture and shivered. He was the head detective, but sometimes his partner knew how to intimidate him. I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of that glare, Lassiter thought.

The Time Traveller took his time responding. "What do I want? Players in my game, of course!" he laughed.

Juliet crinkled her nose in disgust. She could never understand what went through the minds of these people. Lassiter opened his mouth, about to give the Traveller a piece of his mind when Juliet stopped him. She turned to the phone again and asked, "How do we play?"

"I didn't think you would want to play Jules! Can I call you Jules? Or is your boyfriend only allowed to call you that? How is Shawn anyway?" he chuckled before continuing, "Don't answer that. I already know how he's doing."

A stunned silence followed. Juliet could barely take in another breath. She was sure everyone was thinking what she was thinking. How could he possibly know? Juliet noticed how even Carlton looked distressed. Nothing compared to Gus's reaction, though. He had been standing in the corner of the room the entire time, but at the mention of his best friend's name, he walked forward.

"How would you know?" Gus demanded. The Chief suddenly looked up, as she was not expecting him to ever speak up.

"It's alright Burton. You can calm down. Why not take a seat? No? I see you prefer standing. I haven't captured Shawn or anything of the sort. Kidnapping him now would be like buying a hotel before owning any property in Monopoly! Preposterous! I am watching him, though. Just like how I'm watching you right now."

Instantly, everyone turned around. Lassiter quickly closed the blinds, preventing anyone from looking inside. Juliet checked the perimeter of the room, in search of security cameras or suspicious objects. Gus stood ram-rod still near the conference table. The shock had overcome him and his confidence had melted.

Suddenly, The Time Traveller's voice cut through the air. "There's no point in doing that. I can still see you. Burton, breathe. Stay with us. You're a pawn in this game, as well."

Just as he finished speaking, Gus muttered something and collapsed. Juliet flinched as his body hit the hard ground. She knew he would feel the pain upon awakening. Since he was out cold, Juliet asked the question that had been hanging on his lips.

"What does Gus have to do with anything?"

"There's no point in telling you. Poor Burton fainted! Do you need smelling salts? I always have some in my pocket."

"You really are psycho," a voice from behind Juliet said. Her back stiffened as the sound hit her ears. Her heart leapt at the thought that there was chance Shawn had returned, but her brain refused to let the thought go too far. She stared at her feet, unable to look at the reactions of her colleagues. Their looks would confirm whether she was right or not. Slowly, she turned around to face the stranger. Her eyes moved from his feet to his face. A smile played at her lips, but she couldn't bring herself to show happiness. Although she did feel warm at the sight of the man, her other emotions were too strong. Juliet did her best to cover her shock as she acknowledged him with words.

"What are you doing here Declan?"

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Whoah. Declan? Don't we know a Declan? But Declan Rand only appears in Season 5, but this is post-Yin, pre-Season 5! What's going on?! Whoever this man is, will he delay the search for Shawn? Also, The Time Traveler is watching Shawn! Will the SBPD find Shawn before the Traveler decides the time has come to step up his game? All your questions shall be answered in the next chapter. Remember, read and review. Psychfic has been supplying me with plenty of reviews so they received this chapter first. Can FanFic do better this time? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
